1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip-flop circuits and clock gating cell circuits, which are examples of semiconductor circuits, are critical to the improvement of the performance of microprocessors. Flip-flop circuits store and sequentially transmit an input signal in response to a clock signal or a pulse signal. Clock gating cell circuits either provide a clock signal or block the transmission of the clock signal, to a particular circuit so as to reduce a power consumption of the particular circuit.